Close To You
by Patricia Sage
Summary: I take a deep breath and let it out, "Kurt..." I press close to him, feeling his breath tickle my face and ruffle my hair, "I want you to drink from me." vampire!Kurt


**Close To You**

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! I'm trying something new here! Yep, vampire!Kurt. :P This scene was inspired slightly by the Simon/Isabelle action in City of Lost Souls by Cassandra Clare. Hope you like it, and please let me know what you thought about it in a review! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Applesauce.**

I lie in the darkness of my bedroom, waiting and alert. The trees are casting shadows in the moonlight that dances across the pictures on the walls like spirits set loose on the world. The wind outside is whipping against my house as if it means to take me to Oz...which probably wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I've always wanted to meet Kristin Chenowyth.

Every little noise I hear turns my thoughts to assumptions that leave me dissapointed every few minutes, which I don't hear what I'm searching for. I turn my head, noise muffled by the pillow in one ear as I check the time once more. 9:00pm. I should have slept and then set my alarm, but I never do. I stay awake and stare at the ceiling, waiting, thoughts rampaging in my mind.

I have nothing to do but think for 30 minutes, so I let my jumbled thoughts transform into memories...moments that lead me to where I am now.

* * *

My first day of High School was a terrifying experience. I had been homeschooled almost my whole life; my parents were paranoid about what the real world would do to me. But, I begged and pleaded with them until they gave in. I was so tired of being sheltered and I felt claustrophobic in my life. I needed to go out and _experience_ things.

Little did I know that what my parents warned me about would be so truthful. I was looked down on for being human as well as being gay...not the best combination in a High School in Ohio. People called me derogatory names about not being considered a person-only as food. I was a little taken aback at first because of this attitude and I lashed out defensively.

The vampires didn't like that. And, I was severly outnumbered. A lot of the teachers and most of the students were creatures of the night. And, although the school rules and registered human rights prevented them from physically attacking me, they continued with the names and I became so cut off from the other kids that I had no hope of fitting in.

That is, until Kurt Hummel stepped in. I used to pass him in the hallways sometimes and he would be the only person to smile at me. He would shoot icy comebacks at the jerks who attacked me. He'd help me pick up my books when I was tripped in a classroom.

And, I didn't quite get it, because Kurt was a vampire like the rest of them. But no, Kurt wasn't like them at all. In fact, he was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. We quickly became friends.

I also developed the biggest crush on him.

He was absolutely beautiful, untouchable in the way that all the vampires seem. He had blue eyes like pieces of a summer sky, skin the colour of freshly fallen snow, hair as fine as silk, and a tall and lean body like a dancer.

I asked him once, when we were studying together one day, whether he had ever considered dancing, like we did in glee club. He had, of course, laughed at me. Only humans and outcasts joined glee club.

He brought me to a party one time; a big deal to all the vampires, the fact that Kurt Hummel brought a _human _with him. I got a lot of negative energy from everyone there, but it didn't matter to me because Kurt was dancing with me, smiling at me like I was not only a person, but the only person in the world.

I got a little drunk at that party...okay, a _lot_ drunk. I ended up spilling most of my drinks and all of my feelings for him.

I didn't really comprehend it until the next morning, when I woke up in Kurt's bed with a pounding headache and memories blurred around the edges. Of course, I apologized profusely to him, but he just looked at me with those _eyes _until I finally shut up. Then, he slowly leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my mouth.

The next day, Kurt Hummel joined glee club.

I had never felt so touched in my entire life. To have most of this school treat me like dirt and then have this one boy sacrifice his entire social standing for me completely... I was blown away. Kurt had joined glee club because, deep down, he loved to perform. He could sing and dance and act phenomenally. But, knowing that I was a big factor in his decision was amazing.

The glee club welcomed Kurt with open arms (because he was a wonderful person and could perform to perfection), but the rest of the school didn't. Kurt got all the crap I did, plus more. They even went so far as to put holy water in a slushy they threw at him. He had rashes on his face for weeks after. I wanted to drive a stake through them for that, I really did. And it seemed no one was on Kurt's side, because those people didn't get one speck of punishment.

Life's not easy for the outcast.

* * *

I feel really guilty that Kurt's going through all that because of me, a _human_, but he won't hear any of it. Tells me I'm _worth it_.

I look at the clock once more. 9:36pm. Kurt said he'd meet me by now. Just as the doubt enters my head, I hear a tapping on the window that is not a branch.

I leap off the bed and open the latch quickly. "You can come in," I whisper right away, giving Kurt permission to enter in through the window, which he does gracefully with a small smile.

"You were starting to think I wouldn't come, weren't you?" he says knowingly. I glance down at my bare feet and he sighs, walking towards me and bringing his arms around my waist to pull me against him. I am wearing only a pair of sweats and his cold hands rub soothingly down my bare back until I begin to relax.

He brings me closer and I bring my arms up around his neck. He sways us both as if we're dancing to music only we can hear and I lose myself in the closeness of him, the peace in this moment, how safe I feel in his arms. "You don't know how much you mean to me, Blaine," he whispers in my ear as we move. My only answer is to place a soft, closed-mouth kiss on his lips.

Kurt then grabs my waist and picks me up effortlessly and I automatically bring my legs around his waist, locking my ankles at the back. He walks backwards until his legs hit the bed and he sinks down on it, bringing me carefully down on top of him. We get comfortable, him tucking me into his side and me placing my head on his chest, over his unbeating heart.

I hear him as he shucks off his shoes at the end of the bed and I bring his shirt up and over his head so that we're now wearing the same amount of clothing. Well, he has socks on, but _still_.

I trail my hands absently over the smooth and pale expanse on his chest and he sighs a little, his cheek resting on the wild curls on top of my head. "How's your dad?" I ask.

His father, a human, had been attacked and bled almost dry by a couple rouge vampires last week. Thankfully, he recovered, but the whole ordeal on top of everything else had put a lot of stress on my boyfriend. "He's doing well," Kurt whispers into my hair, "A little weak, but he's home now, and that's good." His vampire mother had died when Kurt was very young, so putting his dad's life in danger had shaken him to the core.

I look up into his tired blue eyes and bring him in for a kiss. He automatically pulls me closer and I get lost in the sensation of kissing him, the feeling of our bare chests pressed together, his lips on mine, his smooth hands as they travel down my body.

Since Kurt doesn't need to breathe as frequently as I do, usually I'm the once who breaks the kiss, so I'm surprised when he suddenly pulls away from me. "Kurt?" His head is turned to the side, a shameful expression creasing his beautiful face. "What's wrong?" I say, touching his cheek lightly, "Was it something I did?"

Kurt shakes his head, still not facing me completely, "No, Blaine, nothing you did. You're perfect; you did everything right."

I don't really listen to his words, because he still won't look at me. I also notice that his speach seems a little muffled. Then, it all comes together for me, "Kurt, are you hungry?" He purses his lips and nods.

I berate myself; of course he wouldn't have time to feed, with the trouble with his dad, glee club taking up his time after school, and people harassing him at lunch, not allowing him in the vampire section of the cafeteria.

"Kurt, when did you last feed?" I ask him, concern colouring my voice.

"I don't know..."

"Look at me." He does, an expression of anguish on his face that nearly breaks my heart.

"Blaine, I'm sorry," he says, moving to get up,"I thought I could handle it around you, but I just-"

"Don't go!" I reach for him and he reluctantly allows himself to be pulled back down on the bed. He's breathing through his mouth, trying not to smell me and I get lured by my blood. I see his fangs have slid out due to the hunger, and the small incisers touch his bottom lip. Even though he looks a little frightening to my immediate instincts and he looks totally exhausted, I still think he's enchanting. And I'm causing him most of his stress. "Kurt..." I start to say.

He's looking deep into my eyes, "What are you thinking?"

I take a deep breath and let it out, "Kurt..." I press close to him, feeling his breath tickle my face and ruffle my hair, "I want you to drink from me."

His reaction his immediate. Kurt is off the bed before I can blink. "No!" he said, emotion lacing his tone of voice, "No, I won't do that, Blaine!"

"But-"

"I'm not going to objectify you, Blaine. You're worth so much more than that and I won't do it! All those people at school, calling you derogaroty names, like you're not a person, I can't _stand_ it! And then you go and say something like this!" Kurt paces beside the bed, tearing at his hair, "Blaine, how could you suggest that? Don't you know how important and wonderful of a person you are? How I feel about you?"

"Yes, I do!" I say, sitting up, "And I feel the exact same way about you. Which is why I want to help you in the way I can!" He's not listening, so I change my tactic, "What would you do if I was hurting and there was a way you could make it go away?"

Kurt's reply is instant, "I'd do anything to stop you from hurting, Blaine."

I take his hand in mine and he finally looks at me properly. "Then let me help you, Kurt, please."

He's searching my eyes again, biting his bottom lip, his fangs close to piercing the flesh there, "Why do you want to do this?" he whisperes finally.

"Because you've done so much for me and I want to help you for once."

"Blaine, you save me every single day," he says, "You don't need to feel _obligated _to do this!"

I shake my head, stroking his hand softly, "It's not obligation, Kurt, I _want _to."

He moves closer, seemingly against his own will. Then, his eyes cloud over suddenly with tears tinged pink by blood. "What if I'm not able to stop? Blaine, I can't-"

"Shh..." I pull him back onto the bed so that he's lying on top of me and I stroke his hair. He seems to be battling with himself. "Kurt, I trust you. I _know _you'll be able to stop. Just please," I lift his chin to meet his blue eyes, "Let me do this for you."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers.

"You won't," I reply, "I've read about it before. It's enjoyable on both sides if it's consensual."

He snarls, "Enjoyable until I suck you dry! I've never drunk from a living person before, Blaine! What if I _kill _you?"

"Hey," I put my hand over his mouth, "You won't." He's still unsure. "Trust me. And trust the faith I have in you."

Kurt knows I'm not going to let it go, I can see in his eyes as he realizes there's no other option but to flat out reject me and leave. I watch as instinctual and overwhelming desire fills his eyes as well, causing me to respond in turn, tangling my hands in his hair and leaning my head to the side to bare my neck to him. "Do it, Kurt," I whisper, closing my eyes and feeling him come closer.

I'm hyper-aware of every movement he makes and every touch he delivers. He places a soft kiss on my neck before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs in the flesh there. I gasp. My blood flows freely and Kurt pulls me closer, clamping his mouth around the wound and drinking.

Suddenly, Kurt and I are the only people in the world. All I hear is my own frantic heartbeat ad the breathy noises I don't realize I'm making; all I feel is Kurt pressed up against me, his mouth on my neck, his arms around me protectively, the vibrations in his chest as he moans.

It feels like we're connected, tied together by an invisible ribbon, and I cling to him as waves of overwhelming stimulation and pleasure course through my body. I don't know how long he's been drinking from me, but I don't care and I don't want it to end. I wish I could stay right here, safe in Kurt's embrace, forever. He's holding me close, but unbearably gently, as if he's afraid i'll break if he presses against me too hard.

Just as I begin to feel dizzy, whether from pleasure of blood loss I don't know, Kurt pulls away, his mouth leaving my neck as he looks at me in complete concern. "Are you alright?" he asks immediately.

His eyes are a bright blue once more and his fangs retracted the moment he moved away from me, so I know that his hunger has been sated. "I'm fine, Kurt," I say, bringing him in for a searing kiss. I can taste my own blood on his tongue and lips. That should disgust me but, strangely, it doesn't. It's not that I think it tastes good, it's just that I accept it for what it is.

He pulls away much too soon and he still looks worried, "Are you sure? Did I take too much? Were you in pain?"

"Kurt," I say, taking his face in my hands and peppering kisses all over the lines on his face, until they dissapear. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not in pain and I actually enjoyed the experience. I've never felt so close to you, before." His eyes soften and he brushes our noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"But," I add, "Stopping this bleeding would probably be a good idea. My mom would freak if she saw blood on the sheets."

"Oh, right!" Kurt leans down over my once more and slowly moves his tongue along the wound, causing it to stop seeping blood. He places a soft kiss on the spot as well and I'm strangely satisfyed that there'll be a puncture mark to admire in the days to come. "You should probably eat something soon." he says, watching my face closely.

I snuggle into his neck, pretending to bite down on him, and he giggles. "Don't wanna." I say and Kurt hums in response.

He settles down into the sheets and brings me closer, where I snuggle into his chest once more as he pulls a blanket over us both. "I love you." He murmers, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, too." And, in that moment, I don't care about how we're treated at school, I don't care that my mom is still a little uncomfortable with me dating a vampire, I don't care that my brother Cooper hasn't visited in three years and that the glee club might not win at Regionals. All that matters is how I feel this moment, with Kurt beside me. And I've never felt so close to him.

**Author's Second Note: So...what do you think?**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
